summer of our lives
by i-luv-GrownUps93
Summary: Zoella feder is the daughter of lenny and Roxanne feder and also the twin of Greg feder and this here story of a summer romance with a certain blonde haired hunk ;) I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the movie grown ups 1 or 2. Or any of the characters just my character as or any other characters I make up.**

Hi my name's Zoella Feder but my friend's and family call me Zoee and I'm 16 years old. Today is the last day of school and the first day of summer, me and my family had a crazy morning today since my little sis Becky decided to leave the door open for animals, unfortunately a huge deer decided to come in and pee on my dad and twin brother Greg whereas my brother keithie thought it was pretty cool. In the end my dad had to lure it away with beckys teddy... which got ripped to shreds :/.

Well after this morning's drama I had to get ready for school so I put on some light blue denim shorts and a blue tight tank top ( I'm quite curvy and have decent sized breasts from my mother's side of the family) and some black converse.

When I was at school I was in English class with my brother and Andre when sir introduced a new student (which is odd considering it's the last day of school) called Braden Higgins, I knew straight away who's son he was by his hair and second name but not by his looks because he looks nothing like his dad Marcus .

So after school me, Greg, Andre and Braden ended up going to this lake that our parents use to jump in and there was a college party, Greg and Andre wanted to go but Braden decide to strip off into his underwear and dive into the lake ( oh and Braden has thee finest body I have EVER seen) and then decided to join him so I stripped down to to my underwear and dived in. I don't know what Greg and Andre did but not long after I saw them with some college girls pretending to be drunk and going by the names skully and Boomer.

While my brother and Andre were dancing with drunk college girls I decided to get to know Braden, " so Braden how long you down here for?" I said,

"Just the summer but if I enjoy myself maybe for good" Braden said,

I nodded and said "cool, well I hope you decide to stay" I started to blush once I realized what is said and Braden just smiled at me.

...

**So that's my first chapter what do you guys think? Please be gentle haha :D xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

After I stopped blushing I decided to carry on a conversation with Braden,

"So what's your favourite colour then?" I asked,

"Red, what's yours?",

"I like blue and red" I answered with a smile.

We sat in the water just chatting and asking each other questions for a while when suddenly someone jumped into the water quite far away naked, but even then I could still tell it was Mr McKenzie but it was the second one which scared me the most...my dad...naked...ewwwwww.

I turned round to Braden who looked extremely kisses off then I remember him telling me that his dad (Marcus) was meant to be working at the soup kitchen and he wasn't. Braden climbed out the water and I ran after him grabbing our clothes,

"Where are you going?" I asked him,

"To get revenge on them frat guys" he said,

I thought for a few seconds then said " well I'm coming with you then"

Braden just looked at me then when he realized I wasn't changing my mind he said fine.

"Excuse me Higgins and Kenny but we found your kids with some spray paint looking up to no good" officer Dante said,

My dad looked shocked to see me in the back of the police car so I just laughed nervously,

"You lied about the soup, you lied about the soup!" Braden said rather angry at his father.

I finally got home with my dad and whispered " are you angry"

"No I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid sweetie" he said and hugged me.

After me and my family had some tea I went out to look for my costume for the first day of summer eighties party which I super excited for since my dad said Higgins and Braden were coming.

**Sorry for short chapters they will get longer don't worry :)**


	3. Chapter 3

So since the party theme was the 80s I decide to dress up as a female version of my favorite character from the breakfast club...bender. I put on a red checkered button up shirt and tied it so it showed off my stomach, some black skinny jeans and black boots , some black fingerless gloves, a red scarf round my neck and a denim jacket. I then messed up my dark brown hair and put on some makeup and I was ready to party :).

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see my mum putting out the rubix cube cake,

"Hey mom looking good" I said to her,

She turned round to me and said "oh my God sweetie you look amazing! Let me guess...female bender?"

"Yes I am!" I laughed,

My mum looked slightly worried "what's up mummy?"

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out,

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO AWESOME!" I screamed and hugged her.

After chatting with my mum I went outside to see my dad sat with his friends, I was about to go over when I saw Braden with my sister and Ronny so I went over to him,

"How's it going hall?" I asked,

He looked slightly confused untill he realised I was talking about his costume "oh right haha I'm good what about you bender?" He asked,

"I'm great and you've watched the breakfast club awesome" I said smiling at him.

We stood the just chatting for awhile and the rest of the guests started turning up so I had to excuse myself so I could go see if my mom needed any help in the kitchen.

**Hey guys thanks for all the follows and favorites it really means a lot to me.**

**Please feel free to leave a review just don't be to mean haha love you all xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I went into the kitchen to see if my mum needed any help with things but she said no and told me to go have a good time, so I went out side and started talking to the guest's when Braden came up to me,

"Hey I've got a bottle of Jack Daniels do you want some?" He asked,

"Ummm I shouldn't drink..but one little drink won't hurt" I said and Braden just smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

Me and Braden went into the bushes and he passed me the the drink, I took a big swag of it and screwed my face up which made Braden laugh then he took a drink out of it.

"So your a whiskey drinker then?" I asked him,

"Not really it was the only thing my dad left out haha" he said and I laughed with him.

**Hope you all like the new chapter, please review but be nice ha ha love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxx also sorry for the short chapter I promise I will do an extra long one next time :)**


End file.
